Making Up For All This Mess
by HJP731
Summary: To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry. Charlie reveals more about his past and tries his best to repair his broken relationship...read to find out more!
1. A Secret Life Unfolds

Charlie carefully began to remove the pieces of tape from his fingers. The words had slowly begun to fade and he felt them no longer necessary. One by one, he unraveled them from around his finger and watched it fall to the ground. He removed them all, except one.

"Why did you do that?"

Charlie jumped, startled at the sound of Claire's voice. "I didn't know you were awake." Charlie had made himself comfortable beside her, keeping an eye on her to make sure nothing happened to her as he had promised. "I'm sorry, did you ask me something?"

She nodded. "Why didn't you peel off that one?" She pointed to the piece of white tape on his ring finger. "Does it mean something?"

He smirked slightly. "It's a reminder of something good I once had."

"Like what?" Charlie was hesitant at first to answer. "Come on Charlie, you can tell me anything."

"I was married once. In fact I still am technically speaking." Just thinking of Kellie made Charlie's heart sink. How could he have screwed up something so perfect"But, you know even though we were married we both knew it was pretty much over. She didn't mention it, but I knew once we got back to London she was going to file for a divorce. I mean why wouldn't she?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

He chuckled. "You're being extremely nosey tonight. I think I liked it better when you were asleep."

"Was it always as bad as you make it out to be?"

He shook his head yes. "I think I'm starting to realise now, why I'm so attached to you..." Charlie was beginning to choke up just talking about his past. "...because I could never attach myself to my own wife and child. I guess I figure maybe I can have a second chance."

Claire scooted closer and put her arm around him. "I'm so sorry Charlie."

"Me too." Charlie looked down at his trouser pocket and reached into it. He pulled out a crumbled up picture and unfolded it. "That's her. My daughter, Claire." He handed it to her.

"Great choice of name."

He smiled. "Kellie named her." He wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks. "It was her favourite name."

"Well your wife was a smart woman." Claire turned the picture and read the writing on the back. "You don't have a more recent picture?"

He shook his head no. "I haven't seen her since she was one. Her mother and I had a huge falling out..."

* * *

**_"Charlie!" Kellie angrily shook her husband awake. "CHARLIE!" He slowly opened his eyes. "How long have you been sleeping"_**

**_"I don't know."_**

**_"Do you even know where our child is?"_**

**_"She's right..." Charlie glanced at the spot where he had last left her. "Claire?"_**

**_"You're absolutely useless Charlie."_**

**_"You married me."_**

**_Kellie gagged. "Don't remind me." She frantically raced through-out the house and found her daughter sleeping on the bathroom floor. "I can't believe you" She gently picked Claire off of the cold hard floor and cradled her._**

**_"She's o.k." Kellie just walked right past him and headed upstairs with Charlie right behind her. "Look I'm sorry alright."_**

**_Kellie placed Claire in her crib and covered her up with a blanket. "Sorry? You're sorry? Well I hate to tell you this, but sorry doesn't cut it."_**

**_"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME KELLIE!"_**

**_"I want you to start being a father."_**

**_"I AM BEING A FATHER!"_**

**_"Falling asleep and letting your child wander around the house unsupervised is not being a father. Do you even care Charlie?"_**

**_"Of course I do! I've been busy, I'm tired, you don't work so what would you know about it?"_**

**_"Busy? Busy doing what? I'll tell you what you've been busy doing. You've been busy getting high and having sex with women you don't even know."_**

**_A sudden surge of anger filled Charlie. He raised his hand and struck her across the face. After a few seconds Charlie had realised what he had done and tried desperately to apologise. "Kellie...I'm...I'm sorry."_**

**_"I can't take this anymore Charlie." There was a moment of silence. "I'm leaving you and I'm taking Claire with me."_**

**_She walked into their bedroom, Charlie frantically trying to keep her from leaving. "Kellie I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'll take you out one night, just you and me."_**

**_"You're so pathetic." She grabbed her bag, which had been packed in advance, and headed for the doorway only to have it blocked by Charlie. "Move, Charlie."_**

**_"I'm not letting you leave." She tired again to pass him only to have him grabbed her by her wrist._**

**_"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" She finally broke free and ran to fetch Claire. She removed her sleeping child from her bed and rushed out the front door._**

**_Charlie followed her the entire way. Yelling as he tried to keep up with her quickening strides. "Kellie, please Don't leave me!"

* * *

_**

"...Kellie came back a year later, but Claire wasn't with her. She had left her with her mother so the two of us could try to work things out, but by then everything we had was destroyed beyond repair."

Claire smiled gently and handed him back the picture. "Kellie was on the plane with you, have you gone to look for her?"

"Of course I have, but sometimes you just know, when someone's not coming back." Charlie dropped his head and closed his eyes.

"Don't give up. I know you'll find her."


	2. How Can I Find You?

_**Charlie gripped onto his wrist, trying his best to keep his hand from shaking. It had been hours since his last fix and he was starting to give in. He had promised Kellie earlier that day that he would try his best to quit, but it was no use. "I can't do this Kel. It's too hard." **_

_**She sighed and glanced over at him. "Whatever, Charlie, I'm use to having you break your promises." **_

_**Charlie quickly unfastened his seatbelt and jolted for the bathroom. After a few minutes he emerged. He tried to make his way back to his seat, but at this point the plane began to experience tremendous turbulence. He found an empty spot in first class and took a seat…

* * *

**_

"KELLIE!" Charlie shot up and stared around frantically at his surroundings.

"Are you O.K. Charlie? You scared the hell out of me."

He wiped the sweat from his face and apologised. "I just had a bad dream that's all." He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. "Go back to sleep Claire." Charlie laid back down and pulled the covers up to his chin. He tried to fall back to sleep, but the fear of the nightmare returning, made it impossible. "Claire?" When she didn't respond he knew she was asleep. He slowly got up from the ground and crept away from the beach.

Claire felt a hand touch her shoulder and shake her slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the person who had woken her up. "What's up Jack?"

"Have you seen Charlie? I've been looking all over for him and I can't find him."

"Yeah he's…" She turned to where Charlie was sleeping and hesitated. "…right here."

Jack began to panic. "We have to go look for him. We can't have him wandering out there in the jungle alone. It's dangerous."

Jack began to walk away. "Jack don't!" She got up and chased after him. "Don't go looking for him. Please!"

"Claire have you gone insane? We have to find him. He doesn't know what's out there."

He began to walk away again and she grasped onto his arm. "He's not in danger."

Jack stared at her. "You know where he is?"

She shook her head no. "All I know is he didn't wander off for no reason."

"Claire…if you can't give me a more valid reason than that, than I'm sorry. We have to gather a search party and go looking for him."

"His wife, he's looking for his wife."

Jack looked at her like she was insane. "Charlie's not even married. I think you need to go lie down."

"Check the passenger list!"

Jack unclasped her hand from around his arm. "Kate!"

"Listen to me Jack!" Claire watched as Kate approached them. "Check the passenger list!"

Jack struggled to hold onto Claire despite her efforts to break free. "Kate, I need you to stay with Claire."

Kate was in aw. "But Jack…"

"Stay with Claire!" He handed Claire over to Kate and released his grip.

"Jack no!"

* * *

Charlie jumped as a flock of birds suddenly emerged from the trees making a loud rustling noise. His heart was pounding profusely and he was beginning to wish he had waited for the sun to come up. Suddenly he realised his surroundings were starting to become unfamiliar to him. "Great, you got yourself lost Charlie." It was useless just walking around looking on the ground for a body and he was becoming extremely frustrated. "Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "How can I find you if I don't know where you are?"

"Charlie?" Time stood still for a brief moment. He listened closely. "Charlie…"

He turned his head in the direction the voice was coming from. "Kellie?" He stared down at her, her body covered in blood. "Kellie…" He fell to his knees. "You're alive."

"I…" She could barely talk from the pain. "I…was hoping you would find me."

"Shhh don't talk." Tears filled his eyes and he could feel her grip onto him tightly. "Listen Kel, I have to go get Jack. He's a doctor he can help you."

Her grip tightened. "No, don't leave me Charlie."

"I have to. I have to get you help."

"Don't leave me alone." He stared deep into her eyes and shook his head knowingly. He sat down and cradled her in his arms. "I love you."

Tears began to flow freely from his eyes at just the thought of losing her. "I love you too."

"Now I can die happy."

"No…don't say that. You're not going to die. They're going to find us. I know they will…I hope they will."

"_**To Think I May Not See Those Eyes Makes It So Hard Not To Cry, and As We Say Our Long Goodbye, I Nearly Do."

* * *

**_

**I Don't know why none of my question marks or exclamation points didn't show up in the first chapter…if it happens again than I don't know what to do. I've tried to fix it…nothing works.**


End file.
